1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a display device capable of reducing or effectively preventing damage to a carrier tape, and to a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (“LCD”) is a kind of flat panel display (“FPD”), which is most widely used as a display device. The LCD includes two substrates on which an electric field generating electrode such as a pixel electrode and a common electrode is disposed, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the two substrates. In the LCD, a voltage is applied to the electric field generating electrode so that liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer are rearranged, thereby adjusting the amount of transmitted light.
LCDs are used as a display device in a wide range of applications including televisions and also are available in a wide range of screen sizes. Depending on positions at which a viewer sees a central portion of a screen or left and right end portions thereof, a visual disparity becomes disadvantageously large as the screen size of LCDs is increased.
In order to compensate for the visual disparity, a curved surface display device has been developed, of which a surface is curved in a partial-circle profile extending from a central portion of a display area to each of opposing sides of the central portion.
The curved surface display device includes a curved display panel and a bottom chassis. In this case, a plurality of carrier tapes are disposed between the display panel and a printed circuit board (“PCB”) so as to electrically connect the display panel to the PCB.
When the display device is completed, the PCB rotates about carrier tapes serving as an axis such as to be disposed on the back (rear) of the bottom chassis.
Before the PCB rotates to be disposed on the back of the bottom chassis, curvature of the PCB is substantially identical to that of the display panel. However, after the PCB rotates and is disposed on the back of the bottom chassis, the curvature of the PCB becomes higher. Due to the higher curvature, tensile force is applied to the PCB from two sides thereof. Stress is continuously imposed on the PCB with the application of the tensile force. Further, the stress affects the carrier tapes connected to the PCB. In other words, the carrier tapes that include relatively weak (tender) and flexible material can be torn by the stress. Accordingly, wire patterns and driver integrated circuits, which are disposed on the tape carriers, are likely to be damaged and to function poorly.
It is to be understood that this background of the technology section is intended to provide useful background for understanding the here disclosed technology and as such, the technology background section may include ideas, concepts or recognitions that were not part of what was known or appreciated by those skilled in the pertinent art prior to corresponding effective filing dates of subject matter disclosed herein.